Link's Awakening
by Vin Bersmak
Summary: "Tarin says there is nothing beyond the sea, but I believe there must be something over there. If I was a seagull, I would fly as far as I could! I would fly to far away places and sing for many people! . . .If I wish to the Wind Fish, I wonder if my dream will come true. . ." Follow as Link sets off on a journey to find himself amidst the confusion of the ages and the seasons.


**Sleep**

Fireworks burst close overhead with thunderous booms. The smell of food, the light of dozens of fires, and the happy voices of instruments and their people filled the central parkway of Labrynna's capital of Lynna City. Tonight marked the first of many nights of celebration; Veran had been defeated at last, Ganon had fallen, and the revelries were still in their early stages.

Above all else, though, confusion reigned.

Link trudged wearily through the throngs of people, his head spinning and his feet leaden. He wandered past several encampments, over roads, under trees, lit alternatively by lamps and fires in one moment, the white trails and lightning flashes of the fireworks in another. With every blast, the world shifted uneasily, drifting aimlessly between forceful déjà vu and vague prophecy.

In a premonition, a scruffy man with matted brown hair approached him. The man in the dream laughed, cheerily said something incomprehensible, and turned to fetch a pint of ale.

Another flash rent open the sky.

For the second time, Link felt the cool mug pressed into his hands, offered by the amicable man in the dirt-stained clothes.

He declined the drink.

Dazed, he wandered away. Subconscious determination to remove himself from the celebration overwhelmed him, guiding his feet toward the palace in a way that his addled mind could not handle. Past narrow avenues running between tall city buildings, over broad stone bridges spanning rivers lit merrily with floating candles, down the boulevard he had traveled dozens of times in the past four hundred years.

But as he left the revelries behind, the fog draped over his mind began to thin. Like silt in a stream, time settled into the present as his surroundings calmed. He had paid his respects to the Maku Tree before her return to deep slumber, and with his focus returning, he set off to find Ralph.

"It's like a fever, almost." Ralph's usually energetic voice was subdued, difficult to hear even in the dark quiet of the room. "I feel cold and disoriented, with a sort of headache I have never experienced before."

Link nodded in agreement. They were back in Link's rooms, offered generously by the Royal Government as thanks for saving the country. Though the two had extinguished the Flames of the Dark Rites, neither felt great pride, or even true success, in their accomplishments. For them, the struggle carried silently on as they fought against the annals of time.

"Did the Maku Tree say anything worthwhile to you?"

Link nodded again. "She spoke at length of the past and offered her thanks to us both. She also knows the cause of our sickness."

"I hope it's not permanent, whatever it is," Ralph responded wryly.

"Do you remember what it felt like? To step through the portals?"

Ralph snorted, a glimmer of his humor returning. "We literally just came back through two days ago. Of course I know what it feels like."

Link gave a sort of half smile, half grimace. "Unpleasant. Well, the Maku Tree called us Timeless. I'm fairly sure she means that part of us has not caught up from four hundred years ago, that we're no longer bound here, but I could be wrong. You know how cryptic she can be."

"I'm not sure what you expected."

"She was being surprisingly helpful this time around, though. More than usual." Link paused for a long moment in contemplation. "Nayru can't help us."

Defensiveness crept into Ralph's voice. "Why not? She's the Oracle of Ages, I'm sure she'll be able to fix us as soon as she recovers."

Link shook his head, in part because Ralph was wrong and in part because, even now, he still couldn't see Nayru as anything less than perfect. "We're not broken, Ralph. It's not something that can simply be fixed. Before she fell back into her slumber, the Maku Tree told me that what we are missing isn't anything physical or magical. Our minds have been addled by time, and in order to recover we must find something to tie us to the present."

Ralph stared at Link with muted frustration. But despite how much he wanted to argue, they had been through enough that he knew when Link spoke the truth. A defeated sigh escaped his lips.

"You're right. " Ralph said quietly.

It was a long while before he went on. "I love Nayru, you know," eying Link to make sure he understood. "But she does not belong to this Time any more than we now do. She never will. I hate to leave her, after all I went through to win her back."

Link gazed at the floor, at the soft shadows that moved slowly in the dim light of the room's only lit candle. He said nothing.

"I think…" Ralph paused for several long moments, engrossed in his thoughts as much as Link was with his. "I think I need to leave Labrynna. If I need to find an anchor to the present, it won't be here. Too many memories of the past linger on the land. I need to find a quiet place, far from home, where I can find peace."

"Won't you ever come back?" Link was surprised to hear his friend say he'd leave. In the four hundred years Link had known him, he had never heard quite such a bold declaration, though plenty had come close.

"Psh, Labrynna will not see the end of me. I swore to never let misfortune befall this country again, but I can't uphold that promise if I can't even handle a venture into the city. No, I'll come back, as soon as I'm able."

Link grinned. "Fall is approaching. I recommend paying a visit to Holodrum. The trees are beautiful at that time, even better than the ones back in Hyrule." Link went on in earnest. "You know, all the seasons in Holodrum are beautiful. You would do well to find yourself there."

"That would be nice," Ralph said through a small smile. They sat in silence, considering their future and reliving their shared memories. There was a small click as the clock struck eleven.

Ralph let out a heavy, exhausted sigh. "I'll be off to bed then," he said wearily, slowly standing and making toward the door. "Going to try to get some sleep in the darkest room I can find."

Link laughed, though his voice turned serious. "Good luck, Ralph."

"And to you as well. Goodnight." Ralph shut the door quietly, and Link was alone.

Link sat back in his chair, continuing to relive memories that swirled around his mind like lazy snow on a gentle wind. When he had first met Ralph, he had thought little of him; the man was arrogant, obnoxious, and had a complete disregard for foresight. He was constantly getting in the way, disrupting the collected calm Link tried to achieve and frequently offering contradictory information.

But as their adventure went on, Link grew to respect him. He had given Link leads when the trail went dry on multiple occasions, passed on critical magical items when Link needed them most desperately, and they had even fought alongside each other more than once. He had sacrificed himself to save Nayru and his country, which deserved Link's respect in its own right. As much of a fool as Ralph could be, Link considered him a brother. He would do anything for Ralph, and he knew Ralph would do anything for him.

A gentle knock on the door shook Link from his reverie. "Come in," he called, unsure as to who could possibly need his attention at this time of night.

The door opened slowly, and Princess Zelda slipped silently through.

Link scrambled to his feet and took a bow, regretting it as time wavered around him.

"Good evening, Link," she said softly, her melodious voice soothing his mind and bringing him back to reality. "There are no need for formalities here," she said with a small smile, though she curtsied to him anyway.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Link started. "Here, please, have a seat," he said, pulling up a more comfortable chair.

"Thank you," she murmured. Link waited in awkward silence, unsure of what to say. He was thankfully rescued.

Zelda shared in his hesitation, appearing to have difficulty finding her words. "I trust you've been well?" she eventually asked.

Link grimaced into the darkness. "I've certainly been better."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she offered back. She glanced up at him briefly, and while Link thought he could see a hopeful look in her eyes, the darkness made him unsure. The tone of her voice immediately confirmed his suspicions. "Will you be returning to Hyrule with us?"

"I… I'm not really sure," he admitted with a shrug.

Zelda took his hesitation as an opportunity to drive her question. "The Royal Government was kind enough to offer Impa and I passage on Her Majesty's ship, the _Captain's Bell,_ to Hyrule whenever we decided to begin the journey back. They also offered you a ship but, well… I wondered if you'd like to sail home with us."

Link fumbled over his words for a moment, but was once again overridden by Zelda when he was unable to find an appropriate response.

"I mean, you've done so much for me, not to mention Labrynna and Holodrum, I think it would be very rude if I could not at least offer you whatever I have at my disposal."

Link's eyebrows rose in surprise. He never heard Princess Zelda stumble over her words as he had a tendency to, especially when he was nervous. When she shifted uneasily in her seat, he caught a glimpse of red in her cheeks, no doubt in memory of the kiss she had abruptly given him in front of his companions.

Link felt heat flush his own cheeks, and he quickly looked down to hide it. "I, uh… I… Your Majesty-"

"My name is Zelda."

Link's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, caught off guard by both her insistence and her request.

"Ah, I apologize," she said, turning even redder. "Please, call me Zelda."

"I… I would be honored, Zelda," Link said, with some difficulty. Zelda began to smile, which almost made him silence himself before he could finish. He forced himself to continue with no small amount of regret. "But I'm not sure I'll be able to accompany you."

Her frown worsened his regret. "You see, this illness that's taken Ralph and I isn't something that a healer can fix. We're no longer bound to this time as you are, nor are we bound to its magic like Nayru. We're Timeless, as the Maku Tree called us."

Zelda looked at him quizzically. "And this prevents you from returning to Hyrule?"

"Not exactly. It's just…" Link struggled with an explanation for a few moments. "I'm not sure, Your Ma- Zelda" he finished lamely. "I'd like to consider it if that's alright."

Zelda took a moment before nodding her approval. "Of course."

They spent the hour with idle chitchat, neither one willing to retreat for the evening. But as the clock clicked to midnight, Zelda gave a tired sigh and moved to stand. Link was out of his chair in a flash, as if once again remembering the intimidation of her rank.

Link once again regretted the abrupt movement, disoriented as ancient memories of the palace slipped before him.

He snapped back to reality with Zelda's small laugh, her mouth hidden behind a hand. "Really, Link, you should take better care of yourself. "

Link grinned weakly. "I try."

Zelda nodded. "If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Though you may be too humble to admit," Zelda smiled, "we are all in your debt."

Zelda's repeated success in making him blush was beginning to convince him that she was doing it on purpose.

"Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight," he responded as she slipped out the door. He stood on the threshold for a few moments, trying to process the events of the night, but when no coherent thoughts were forthcoming, he resigned himself to sleep.

Lethargically he blew out the candle, stripped himself down, and with a heavy _whump,_ collapsed onto his bed to dream of the distant past.

When he awoke in Holodrum, Link often struggled to identify where he was. All of Holodrum hid unparalleled natural beauty; he would often stop to admire the slow rolling hills of the Natzu Prairie, the thunderous roar of hundreds of crystalline waterfalls in the Sunken City, or the luscious green vines and cool water that blanketed Spool Swamp. In the Lost Woods, wind brought life and mystery into the air; in Tarm, melancholy and remembrance.

Of course, waking up in a radically different season than the one he had gone to sleep in did much to detract from the astounding beauty of Holodrum. Not recognizing where he woke up contributed a good deal to confusion and frustration, not to mention making navigation a nightmare.

Labrynna had to be worse, though. At the very least, in Holodrum, he didn't have to worry about _when_ he was.

Link rolled slowly out of bed, nearly losing his balance and falling forward in his attempt to sit upright. Blearily he stared at the clock. Intent turned to suspicion, and he began to watch it as he had often watched the many traps he had faced away from Hyrule. If the cursed thing started moving backward…

Slowly coming to life and realizing the exercise was pointless, Link heaved a heavy sigh and set about his unusual morning. He bathed himself in the basin, a luxury he only ever had near rivers and lakes; found a clean set of clothes, rather than the mud-caked armor he had worn for weeks at a time without a proper clean; and with a satisfied grunt at himself, set off down the hall to the rare delicacy of a hot breakfast.

He found Ralph in one of the small palace dining rooms, sulking over a plate of ham and bread, black-rimmed eyes betraying his exhaustion. "Morning," Link grunted, feeling similar enough to Ralph to empathize.

"Hmmp," came the halfhearted response.

A palace butler set an identical dish in front of Link, to which he offered his thanks before turning what attention he could muster back to Ralph. "Did you sleep at all last night? You look awful."

"Hardly," he said over a heavy yawn that Link could not resist catching.

"At we're not eating dried meat and tree nuts again."

Ralph made a bitter face and shook his head in annoyance. "Please do not remind me," he commanded.

"Figure out what you're doing?" Link asked with a mouthful of bread. "Going to Holodrum?"

"I don't know, it's been maybe twelve hours since you suggested it. You expect me know already?" Ralph responded with impatience.

Link shrugged and turned his attention back to his food, finishing it in silence.

They went their separate ways, Link returning to his room to contemplate his own course of action. He spent the better part of the day pottering about aimlessly, mindlessly cleaning his sword, polishing his armor, and filling his time with simple tasks that failed to give him the direction he sought.

Holodrum was out of the picture. Too many memories and too much stress blanketed the country, and Link was sure it hadn't yet fully recovered from the destruction of the seasons. He supposed he could take up Zelda's offer to return to Hyrule aboard the _Captain's Bell,_ though he didn't find himself fond of coming back to his homeland when part of him remained in Labrynna. No, if he was to return to Hyrule, he had to do it as a whole.

Link heaved a sigh and pushed open his bedroom window, leaning on its sill and letting the cool September air wash over him. Since late August, winds had been blowing in from the northwest mountains, bringing with it dry mornings to replace the frequent rains of summer. With the palace just on the coast, however, late afternoon was warm, and the ocean provided a slight humidity that he didn't find unpleasant. Link's gaze fell upon the ocean, and he spent the next hour staring dreamily at its sparkling surface, his mind becoming lost in a maze of immediately forgotten thoughts.

He slowly became aware of music drifting up from the courtyard, a beautiful song by a voice he recognized. Something about it set his mind at ease, though whether the melody or her voice was responsible he didn't know. After a moment of listening he turned away from the window and made his way out of the palace.

Red alder and maple trees provided the palace gardens with plenty of shade, the occasional cone marking the rare fir tree that towered over its neighbors and the palace itself. Flowers dotted the stone pathway, contrasting to the thick and rather sharp juniper hedges he had become all too familiar with in the main courtyards. He felt grateful that his window overlooked the garden, as the relaxed sounds of the flora and fauna were far better than the constant clatter of patrolling guards.

Zelda sat on a small stone bench facing the ocean, idly humming her song as she tossed scent seeds into the garden. Link decided not to interfere, leaning against a distant tree and watching as all manners of creatures, particularly birds, gathered round her in search of the delicious smelling food. He waited as Zelda finished her song, gave the rest of her seeds, and sat in content silence as her companions wandered back into the garden.

"You have a beautiful voice, Princess," Link said as he approached.

Zelda turned and smiled. "Thank you, Link." She slid over on the bench, offering the empty space next to her. "Will you stay and talk to me for a while?" He obliged, enjoying the fuzzy feeling that began to warm his chest.

"Have you ever heard the Song of Awakening?"

He shook his head and she continued.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child and wouldn't wake up in the morning. She always told me it had the power to heal those whose injuries medicine couldn't touch."

Link grinned and interjected, "And your sleeping in was an ailment?"

Zelda laughed lightly, which only caused the warm feeling in his chest to grow. "It's not known by many, but I was very stubborn when I was younger. So in a way, yes." She sat silent for a moment before continuing. "When I was… asleep, when I was taken by Twinrova, I had a fantastic dream that I was atop a great island in the sky, soaring on the backs of giant birds with my friends around me. We were carefree, and I could act as I pleased without being bound by the culture of the court. You see, Twinrova sought to light the Flame of Despair with my capture, but they found it difficult when many did not despair as they expected. We had faith in each other that was too strong to be broken.

"In my dream there was always a nightmare lurking in the shadows. My faith in my friends, my faith in you, and the power of the Song of Awakening kept it at bay. I had something to hold on to. You and Ralph, you came to my aid, but you also provided the kingdom with something they could hold on to."

He saw her turn to look at him, but his gaze remained fixed on the ocean. "What do you hold on to, Link?"

He sat in silence for many long moments. The trees rustled in the wind, occasionally lowering a branch to block the narrow tunnel of leaves through which the ocean lay. He could see Zelda still staring at him intently, unsure if her hopeful look was real or imagined.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know," he said honestly.

Zelda nodded and averted her gaze, returning it to the soft soil before them. She reached down a picked a flower. "Lilies are my favorite flower. They can be found in almost any place, no matter how far one travels." She lifted it to her face and inhaled deeply. "No matter how far I go, though, they always smell of home." She extended her hands to him, the flower in her palms.

Link finally took his eyes off the sea, looking at the white lily before him. "I'm lucky to have so many bonds to home," she continued. "The Song of Awakening is meant to give faith to those who cannot find it. You were there in my time of need, for which I am very grateful. Always know that where you go, I will follow."

Link accepted the flower. It was small and delicate, though pure in its unblemished white. From it came a vaguely sweet scent of cream and honey that brought his attention squarely back to the warm fuzzy feelings in him.

"Thank you," he said, and smiled to her. They sat together for a while longer, but as the afternoon waned the sun hid behind the trees and the breeze blew colder.

"Walk me back to my room?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"Of course," he responded, standing and helping her to her feet. They returned quietly to the palace, content to walk arm-in-arm.

Days passed, feeling to Link sometimes as ages and sometimes as minutes. He met with Zelda a few more times, and speaking to her always woke the fuzzy feeling in his chest. He often sought her company for that reason alone, and though their conversations frequently turned to their return to Hyrule, he found himself more and more convinced that he should not - could not - return with her.

As much as he wished he could stay with her forever, he remained under the curse of timelessness. As much as he desired to confess his feelings to her, he did not have complete confidence that it would solve his problems, and so to anchor himself to time through her was impossible.

Since their first meeting in the garden, however, he found himself more

and more drawn to the ocean. He knew full well that the ocean itself would not provide his anchor, timeless as it was, but a growing nagging in his

mind told him that it contained something far beyond the coasts of Labrynna that could help him.

When the first leaves began to turn color, he knew it would not be long before it would be too cold and too dangerous to sail alone. With great regret, he decided to tell Zelda that he would be setting sail as soon as possible.

"You're sure?" she asked, worry evident on her face and in her voice. He had expected disappointment, and while her voice did betray a little of that, her concern for his safety overpowered it. He wasn't sure what made him feel worse.

Avoiding the question, he responded, "I've fought my way through countless monsters over two countries to get to you. How bad can sailing home really be?"

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, not impressed with his self-confidence. "You should know as well as anyone that the ocean isn't some monster, and shouldn't be trifled with."

Link grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not too concerned," he said, glad he was able to get something out of her besides worry. "I am sure though. I've felt the call for the past week. It would be better not to deny it any longer."

Zelda searched his face for a long time before resigning herself. She knew he would find a way, with or without her approval. He always did. "I'll tell the Prime Minister."

The next three days were spent in preparation, gathering what few possessions he had, paying his final respects to the Maku Tree, delivering his farewells to his acquaintances, and spending what time he had left with Ralph and Zelda. They passed in a blur, until quite suddenly he found himself standing before the small sailboat the Royal Government had gifted to him.

"You'll be back someday?" asked Ralph gruffly. Link knew Ralph was sad to see him go, just as he was sad to leave, though they both tried to hide it.

"With any luck, yes. You haven't seen the last of me," he responded.

"Hmph, unfortunate," spat Ralph. They both grinned and embraced each other in camaraderie. "Good luck out at sea."

"And you in Holodrum. Don't get yourself into too much trouble."

Ralph shook his head ruefully. "No promises."

He left Ralph to say his goodbyes and thank yous to a string of Labrynnan nobles and statesmen before finally reaching the one he'd been longing to see.

She caught him off guard with a fierce hug, which he returned once he got past the shock. Her embrace was soft and warm, and instantly the warm sensation in his chest bloomed into an undying heat. He felt more relaxed, more at home than he had in two years, and he knew that he would be content if their embrace never ended.

He felt wetness against his chest and looked down, catching a scent of cream and honey. "Zelda?" he murmured.

She looked up at him with teary eyes, which he frowned at. "Promise me you'll be alright?"

Link's frown reversed as he responded. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

She nodded and took a shaky breath, releasing him and allowing him to clamber aboard his boat. Dockhands untied his moorings and pushed him away from the pier, his boat being towed toward the entrance of the lagoon where he could set sail under his own power.

"Link!" he heard Zelda say. He turned again, seeing her lips moving from

afar as her voice spoke softly beside him. "Remember that you are never alone."

He smiled and nodded. "I know."

With a last salute to his watchers, he turned forward and didn't look back. Determined energy flowing through his veins, he hoisted his sail and cut the tow cable. The wind carried him out, not to Hyrule, but to his destination on the sea.

Another squall hammered his face, the storm bringing heavy rain and crashing seawater above his bow to blind him once again. Wind buffeted from all directions, forcing him to hold on to the mast for fear of his life. His own ship seemed determined to throw him off, throwing itself violently in every direction.

Between breaths and splashes of water, Link looked in horror at the rogue

wave that rapidly approached. Scrambling to save the ship, he grabbed a line from the mast and wound it around his arm, bolting for the rudder. The violence of the storm made it almost a wasted effort, but with enormous difficulty he turned the ship to face the wave.

The hit never came, and instead Link found himself leaning further and further back as his tiny sailboat climbed from the deep trough. He struggled to wind the line tighter around his arm while trying to keep the bow pointed up, fighting to keep gravity from claiming him.

His momentum plummeted as the crest drew ever nearer, its foamy spray tantalizingly close. Seconds dragged on for hours as he willed his little boat on, until finally it crested the wave and began its long fall back down.

Link never saw his bow hit the sea. A blinding flash turned his vision white and a terrible roar rent open the sky. Unbearable heat burned through his entire body, searing his veins.

In an instant, everything ceased to exist.


End file.
